


Five Teens are Heroes...Eventually[HIATUS]

by Fandom_Central_Director



Series: YouTube Academy [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Board Games, Boarding School, Christmas Movies, Disney Movies, Fights, Kissing, Manga & Anime, Multi, Newspapers, Runway Magazine, Scary Movies, Snowball Fight, Twitter, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director
Summary: These YouTuber teens are excited to start and continue their years at YouTube Boarding Academy(YBA). Sparks fly and friendships are created and continued.





	1. YouTubers

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pinterest links, copy them into the URL, and see the pictures.

Felix Kjillberg walked to his room. He walked in and saw a boy with silver tipped spiky hair sitting on his bed, playing games on his phone.  
“Um, hi.” He greeted.  
The boy looked up, “Hey there!”  
Felix was taken aback. “Sean?”  
The boy was now taken aback. “How dare you? I’m Rhys Teare-Williams. And I’m Scottish.”  
“Sorry, sorry. Um, I’m Felix Kijillberg. I’m Swedish.”  
“Well nice to meet you. Hope to get to know-”  
“Is there someone else to my shell harder?!” He could swear he heard a turtle speaking from the fish tank.  
“Mr. Turtle! Can you cool your jets?”  
“Mr. Turtle cannot keep his shell from becoming hard!”  
“God, I hate you!”  
Felix began to back out of the room, when heard a knock at the door. He answered it, and saw a girl with the front of her hair dyed purple. She had a side-ways American cap. She had a brave smirk on her face.  
“Hey there! You’re new right?”  
“Yeah, but I’m starting as a junior. What’re you-”  
“I’m a sophomore! And, when you’re voting for your next president, remember to vote for Jessica! Vote for me right meow!”  
“Vote Jessica!” A boy with red-orange hair slapped a sticker on Felix.  
“Ngh!” He was pushed back.  
“Onwards, Max! To the next dorm!” The two walked to the next dorm. Felix looked down the hall, and saw Jack walking down with boxes. He quickly ducked back into his room, and watched as Rhys began to unpack his boxes.  
“Hey, your boxes are already here.”  
“Cool, cool. Um, who was talking just then?”  
Rhys grimaced. “That was...Mr. Turtle.”  
Felix had a confused face. “Mr. Turtle?”  
“Don’t say his name!” Rhys hissed.  
“Jeez, okay.”  
“Mr. Turtle heard his name said by the new roommate.”  
“Oh there’s a new roommate? Meow, meow!” He heard another, deeper voice come from a box.  
“Ooh! Another person for my puns to be said to.” This time, it was an Irish accent that came from under his bed.  
“Us llamas love meeting new people. Ever if Razz doesn’t like us.” And that voice came from a terrarium that held a tiny llama.  
“Will you all just shut up?!” Rhys shouted. The voices stopped, and Felix was thinking about leaving while he still could.  
“Your roommate is thinking about leaving.” Mr. Turtle informed.  
“No, don’t leave. I-I’m sorry. They just need me.”  
“They’re your pets?”  
“Yeah. Look, just...don’t let them get to you. That’s what they want.”  
“Okay. Er, tell me about yourself.”

“No, no, no, no! No! You are not my roommate! Please tell me you’re helping someone move in!” Mark Fishbach said, obviously upset.  
“Nope. I’m your roommate.” Sean McLoughlin said, amused.  
“Goddammit! Do you know what Jess will come up with?”  
“Bunch o’ fanart? Yeah, I guessed. But, I didn’t make the room chart. Don’t hate the player, hate the game.”  
“I get it.”  
They heard a knock on the door, and both answered it.  
“Hello-AAHHH HAHAHAHA!!!!” Jessica fell on the floor, laughing. When she regained her composure, she cleared her throat and brushed her clothes.  
“Ahem. Hello there! I would like to remind you, that when your voting for ASB President and Vice President, that you vote for Jessica and Max! Vote for me, meow!”  
“Vote Jessica!” Max slapped a sticker on both of them.  
“Max, I feel like we should take a break right now. I’m gonna head to my room. Bye!” Jessica ran to her dorm, and Max grumbled back to his. Mark and Jack glared at where she was. Jack walked back in his room, and opened his suitcase. He pulled out a jar that had a green eye with blue iris in water. It blinked, and Jack smiled.  
“Hey Sam!”  
The eye bubbled. He placed the jar on his dresser and walked to his suitcase to grab his clothes. Mark walked up to Sam.   
“Hello Sam.”  
This time, Sam tried to hide away from Mark, and turned around going to the bottom. When Jack went to grab more clothes, he saw Sam’s distress and ran over to him.  
“What’d you do?!”  
“I did nothing, but say ‘hi’.”  
Sean glared at him, “Stay. Away. From Sam.”  
“Jeez, sorry.”  
Mark walked over to his box labeled, “Video Stuff/ Laptop”. He opened it, and carefully took out his laptop. He logged onto Twitter, and began typing.

Markiplier @MarkyMoo Sept 15 2017  
Hey guys!!! I’ve just arrived at YouTube Boarding Academy  
And I’m roommates with Sean. Yup, Jacksepticeye. And I hate it.

Jack pulled out his phone, after calming Sam down, and posted a selfie of him and Sam to Twitter.

Jacksepticeye @JackySepticEye Sept 15 2017  
Top o’ the mornin to ya ladies! It’s Jacky! I’m at Youtube Academy,   
and I’m roommates with Markiplier. Yay! Aphmau’s made a joke  
when she dropped by here, but whatevs. I hope to expect good things this year

Markiplier @MarkyMoo Sept 15 2017  
You suck dick, Septiceye!

Aphmau @Cat_Ears_Gurl🐈 Sept 15 2017  
Boys, boys. Must we fight? No. Plus, check this out.  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/653444227162273698/

PewDiePie @Felix_Navidad🎄 Sept 15 2017  
Goddammit, Aph! I don’t like Jack. No offense.

 

Jacksepticeye @JackySepticEye Sept 15 2017  
And I don’t like Felix. No offense. Also, none taken.

PewDiePie @Felix_Navidad🎄 Sept 15 2017  
None taken. Jessica, where’d you find this?

Aphmau @Cat_Ears_Gurl🐈 Sept 15 2017  
I found it on Pinterest. Was that really a question?

Aphmau @Cat_Ears_Girl🐈  
Look, look, another one! I really, really, like this one.😍  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/680958406130860455/  
Lovely, right

iHasCupQuake @Purple_Mystic_Pychic_Chick🔮  
A-Maz-ZING!

GamingWithJen @Cloud’sMom🐅  
Heheheheehe! Lovely

PewDiePie @Felix_Navidad🎄  
Ha!

Markiplier @MarkyMoo  
Fucky, Fucky, Fucky you Jess!

Jacksepticeye @JackySepticEye  
WHHHYYYYYY????

Aphmau @Cat_Ears_Girl🐈  
What? Anyways, I’ma log off

GamingWithJen @Cloud’sMom🐅  
Me too

iHasCupQuake @Purple_Mystic_Pychic_Chick🔮  
Me three

PewDiePie @Felix_Navidad🎄  
I hate the girls.

Jessica Bravura was cackling with Tiffany Herrera after they exited Twitter.  
“Hey, I’ma head to a few student stores, and a few friends dorms. See ya soon, Tiff.”  
“See ya Jess.”  
Jessica walked to the Prop store. She walked in, grabbed two bottles of fake blood, a pack of fake zombie skin, a purple turtle toy, and a fake knife.   
When she purchased the items, the clerk said, “Heh, got a zombie live-action roleplay in store?”  
“No, and don't ask more questions.”  
Jessica walked without another word. She walked the snack store, and bought seven Hostess snack pies and walked to Rhys dorm. She entered the room without a knock, spooked Felix, but went to sit on Rhys’ bed.   
“Hey Rhys.”  
“Hey Jess. What do ya got?”  
“Two bottles of fake blood, a pack of fake zombie skin, a purple turtle you for Mr. Turtle, and for you I got a Hostess snack pie.”  
“Aww, thanks Jess. You're the best.”  
Jessica stood without a word, and walked over to the tank.   
“Hey Mr. Turtle.” She squirted the fake blood in the tank.  
“Jessica! How have been? Anything made you moist lately?”  
“No. But...classes are starting soon, and there are some cute teachers like Science Boi.”  
“You think Science Boi is cute?”  
“Well he's smart. And smart means cute.”   
“Al-Alright.” Rhys was flustered and blushing.  
Felix looked at Jessica. “Um, you cam in here without knocking.”  
“Oh yeah, I’m Rhys’ friends, so I’ll be here a lot.”  
“Cool, I guess.”  
“Thanks. Hope to see you a lot.”  
“Hope to see you too.”  
“So Rhys, you excited to go to classes? What’s your schedule?”  
“Vlogging with Brody, Animation with Orange Boi, Math with Swanson, Music with Escalante, Editing with Sanchez, and P.E. with Yandereplier. You?”  
“Same, but I have Animation with Laws, and Music with Shuckoff. What do you have Felix?”  
“Same as Razz, but Music with Ahquest. And in a different order. I have Vlogging, Math, Music, P.E., Editing, then Animation.”  
“Cool, cool. Well, I have to deliver a pie bomb. See ya, Papa Razz.” She slyly said.  
Rhys blushed uncontrollably, and ducked his head down, as Jessica left. She walked to her room.   
“Hey, Tiff. I got you...a snack pie.” She handed it to her.”  
“Aw, thanks, Jess.”  
“Alright, I need to make a pie bomb.”  
“Ah, sending it to Adam?”  
“Yup.” Jessica began to construct something she called a “Pie Bomb”.  
“And….finished!” She exited her dorm, and walked to Adam Dahlberg and Ross Botsford’s dorm. She knocked on the door, and found a disgruntled Adam.  
“Jessica.”  
“Adam. I brought you a snack pie.”  
“Is this a pie bomb?”  
“No! Why would I do that. Now, I must give one last thing to Mark and Sean. Bye.”  
“Bye.” After she left, Adam opened the bag, and it exploded. “JESSICA!”  
Jessica happily skipped to Mark and Sean’s dorm. She knocked on the door.  
“Goddammit, Jess. You already embarrassed us on Twitter! What do you want?” Sean seethed.  
“Jeez, I just came you give you guys a snack pie, and I wanted to see if Mark still needed the fake knife.”  
“Oh sorry. I just don’t trust you sometimes.” Jack accepted all the items. Then, Adam ran to them.  
“Jessica Bravura! You gave me a pie bomb.”  
“You’re right, I did. While I’m not sorry, I did get a replacement that isn’t a bomb-.”  
Adam snatched it and opened it in front of Jessica.   
“Just if you were lying again.”  
Adam walked away. Jessica smiled at the two.  
“Hope to see you in class Monday.”


	2. Classes & Video Expirements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have classes with weirdo teachers, and try something new.

The kids all had the same first period. Vlogging with Chase Brody.   
“I’m excited! I can’t wait to learn the secrets of Vlogging.” Jessica said.  
“I can’t wait either, but this teacher is taking so long!” Tiffany complained.  
“It’s been four minutes after the bell, and neither Mark nor the teacher have arrived yet.” Sean said.  
“Why do you care about Mark?” Jessica asked.  
“Yeah, Sean!” Felix said.  
“Look, Mark’s a close friend.”  
“A close friend in your bed!” A girl named Lizzie said, high-fiving another girl named Jennifer Flagg.  
“Gross.” Sky said, observing his nails. “Gross like a pie bomb.” He glared at Jessica.  
Mark burst through the door.  
“Am I late?”  
“Four minutes, technically.” Felix had his feet propped his feet on his desk.  
“‘Technically’? Whaddya mean?”  
“He means, the teacher’s not here.” Jessica said.  
“Oh. Well, that’s lucky.”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Max said.  
“Man this is taking forever!” Rhys said.  
“Thundercluck is not happy.” Ross said.  
“Ross! Can you not bring the chicken to class?” an Asian boy named Starlit yelled.  
“Well sor-.”  
A man jumped through the window, causing all the kids to scream.  
“Haha! That’s how you make an entrance in a Vlog. Now, you walk through the door if you’re trying to go to a law firm to sign your divorce papers-ers-ers!” He began to cry. The kids exchanged worried looks.   
“Ahem. No need to talk about ex-wives and divorce papers. Especially to kids who don’t know about that stuff. Well, let’s get your textbooks.”  
As Felix flipped flipped through the pages, he got three paper cuts on three fingers.  
“Ow, ow, OW!” He looked at them.  
“You okay?”  
“No! I have fuckin’ paper cuts.”  
“Here,” he gave him a note to the doctor’s office. “Go to the office. Pick Doctor 1 if you want a good one. Doctor 2 if you want Dr. Iplier.”  
“Okay?”  
He walked to the offices. He walked in number 1, and saw a man in a lab coat, had green hair, and wore glasses and a face mask.  
“Ah, yez. You must be Dr. Shneeplestiens’s first patient. Vhere did you come from?”  
“Uh, Mr. Brody’s Vlogging class?”  
“Ah, yez! I am very, very good friendz wiz Chase Brody. Now,” he held up a saw, “Vhich limb you vant me to cut off first?”  
“Jesus, none!” he ran out of the office, and into the other one.  
“I take it you came from Sheeplestien? Yeah, he’s cute but psycho.” The man said.  
“Wh-Who are you?”  
“Dr. Iplier. I’ve been called the good doctor. Even though I have anxiety. And I overshare things. Like the fact that you’re completely oblivious to the fact that Rhys has a crush on Jess.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Yeah, see. You’re oblivious.” he patched up Felix.  
“I’m oblivious?”  
“Yeah. You didn’t know about Rhys crush.” Dr. Iplier handed him a lollipop. “Go back to class.”  
He walked back to his class.  
“Hey, you didn't miss much. You like Shneeplestien?”  
“No, no I don’t. I’m not afraid to say that.”  
“Aw, maybe you’ll like him later.”  
“Highly doubt it.”  
Jessica smirked at Rhys. Rhys smiled at Jessica. Felix noticed this and sat right next to Sean.  
“Have you noticed how close Jess and Rhys are?”  
“Yeah. I’ve been Jess’ and Rhys’ friend for a while.   
“I see. Well do they seem...like a couple?”  
“Yeah! They’ve basically have been having make-out sessions with their eyes. Maybe even-.”  
“No talking!” Chase shouted.  
“Jeez, sorry. Is that what made your wife divorce you?” Felix asked.  
Chase began to tear up. “STACYYY!!!” He ran out the classroom.   
Jessica, Sean, Rhys, Mark, and Tiffany glared at Felix.   
“Sympathy, Felix. Sympathy.” Jessica said.  
“Yeah, you don’t bring that stuff up.” Sean said.  
They all turned from him. When the bell rang, the teacher still hadn’t came back.   
“Well Felix broke him.” Tiffany said. “Mark, what’s up with your shirt?”  
Mark looked at his shirt that said “Freezing My Bells Off”.  
“What? I like it.” He smirked at her.  
“I don’t think you’d want to freeze them off. Pretty sure you should save ‘em for Sean-EEP!” Jessica was chased by Mark to her next class. After classes, Mark, Sean, Jessica, Felix, and Rhys met in the quad.  
“Alright guys, Tiff’s our camera girl, and we’ve got a question. Roll it, Tiff!”  
The camera began to film the friends.  
“Alright guys, In one of Mark’s videos, there was a comment about a YouTuber fusion. If they were possible.”  
“Jess, this is a dumb idea.” Jack complained.  
“No it isn’t. Anyways, we’ve decided to test that theory. Mark, please come over here.”  
“I guess it would be interesting to see me and-WOAH!” Jessica swung Mark over to Jack, and a bright light came from the two.  
“Holy shit!” Felix shouted.  
They all fell down. The camera is the only thing that didn’t fall down. After the bright light, there was one person who had the features and clothes of both Mark and Sean.  
“AAHH!” They screamed.  
“AHAHAHAHA!” Jessica was rolling on the floor.  
“AWESOME!” Felix said.  
“I could make a meme after this.” Razz said.  
“Awesome content for our channels.” Tiffany said.  
“Wait.” Jessica cartwheeled to Rhys and the two were fused together and cartwheeled to a stop.   
“Awesome, right Rhys? I mean, I guess. It’s awesome.”  
“Does that mean.” Tiffany made a sly glance at Felix.  
“No. No. No, no, no-.”  
Tiffany jumped into him, and they almost fused, but broke apart.  
“Ow.” Tiffany said.  
“Nice.”  
Jessica and Rhys’ fuse broke apart along with Mark and Sean’s.   
“Amazing.” Jessica walked over to the camera and turned it off.  
“That was the worst hell I’ve been through. No offense Sean.”  
“None taken.”  
“Heya students.” They saw a man in a red dyed hair on black.   
"Hi Miss Yandereplier." Jessica greeted.   
"What is going on here?"  
"Oh y'know, just shitty expirements that might kill us." Felix said.  
"I see. Well, stay safe. And kill Boobs Mackenzie. For Senpai!" She shouted walking away from the students.  
"I fuckin' hate the teachers." Mark said.


	3. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids decided to have a horror movie night. Big mistake

The kids were setting up the auditorium for a movie night. The teachers allowed them to do this.   
“Man, we've only got one microwave. Hey, Tiff, can you grab the microwave from Mr. Brody's classroom?”  
“S-Sure. But can I bring someone?”  
“Sure. Hey Felix!”   
Tiffany and Felix we're sneaking in Chase Brody's classroom.   
“Are you sure we should steal his microwave?” Tiffany was holding a flashlight.  
“I’m sure he won’t mind. Besides, we’ll bring it back.”  
Tiffany found it, unplugged the microwave, and picked it up.  
“C’mon, let’s go.”  
“Stacy…….” They heard someone say.  
“What was that?” Felix began to search for the noise.  
“No, let’s go.”  
“Stacy!!”  
The two saw a crying Chase Brody with a Nerf gun in his hands, saying ‘Stacy’.  
“AAAHHH!” The duo shouted.  
“AAAHHHHHH!” Chase let out a high pitched scream.  
“What the fuck are doing here?” Felix asked.  
“Who the hell does that?” Tiffany asked.  
“Get out!”  
The two quickly left and ran/walked to the auditorium. Jessica smiled at them, as Sean brought more popcorn bags.  
“Hey guys. Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?”  
“Fuckin’ Mr. Brody lives in his classroom.” Felix said.  
“Yeah. He’s weird.”  
“‘Weird’ is an understatement. Did you get the microwave?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah.” Tiffany held it up, and plugged it in. “What movies do we have?”  
“Horror movies.” Mark said in a creepy voice.  
“Are you two gonna be okay watching horror?” Jessica pointed at Mark and Sean.  
“I’m sure they won’t come out, you can trust us.” Sean patted her shoulder.  
“Okay, if you’re sure. We have IT, Scream, Scream II, Scream III, Saw, Saw II, Halloween, Get Out, The Nun, and The Conjuring.”  
“Why so many horror movies?” Lizzie asked, setting up the snow ice machine. Jen brought her a bag filled with ice along with Patrick (L/N).   
“Because this movie theme is ‘Horror Central’. Plus Halloween’s coming up. Hey, Ross, Max, let’s got set up some decorations.”  
Max and Ross came in with orange, black and green paper. Along with a few store bought decorations. The trio began to make decorations and stips of paper. Jessica was making a trail of spiders, Max was making a trail of witches, and Ross was making a trail of pumpkins. Rhys was helping Lizzie learn how to make shredded ice. Sean and Mark were getting popcorn bags ready. Felix was teasing Jen about her pet, Cloud, and was getting into an argument with Pat. Tiffany, Adam, and Starlit were trying to set up the DVD player, screen, and trying to find out how the two connected.  
“Goddammit, Pat! I was not being mean!” Felix said.  
“Yes you were!”  
“Alright Max, staple the two together, and done.” Jessica was showing how to connect two strips of witches.  
“Thanks, Jess.”  
“And that’s how you make shredded ice.”   
“Thanks. Now, I can make more.”  
“No, no. It goes in here.” Tiffany instructed, looking a manual.  
“We don’t need the stinkin’ manual.” Adam said, trying and fail to plug the wrong cord in the wrong outlet.  
“Adam, no offense, but you're a bit of an idiot.” Statlit said.   
“But I took some offense.”  
Tiffany finished reading the manual. She plugged everything in correctly. Starlit and Adam looked at her impressed. Adam looked away, and grabbed the movies from Jessica's side. He set them down by the laptop. Jessica and Max began to hang up the strips of characters.   
“And, done.” Max finished.  
“Hey, Jess, are we only going to have popcorn?”  
“Nah, I ordered some pizza and soda.”  
There was a knock at the door. Jessica grabbed the food, and handed the man five dollars. When they had everything set up, they all sat down and put IT on.   
“AAAAHHHH!” They all screamed when Pennywise died. Jessica slowly grabbed Halloween and played it. After the watched Scream II Jessica buried her face in Rhys’ chest, Mark and Sean we're holding each other, Tiffany and Jen passed out, and everyone else was unervered. In the middle of Scream III, Jessica took the DVD out of placed it back in the box.   
“We are not watch Saw one or two and we're not watching The Nun.”  
“Fine by us.” Pat said.


	4. Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Sean make a bet with their outfits.

Jessica banged on Sean’s door.  
“Sean! Mark! I need something!” She was wearing her purple pyjamas, and was partially sleepy.  
“What?”   
She had to stifle a laugh at his pj’s. He was wearing a Dream Daddy shirt with flamingo shorts. She snapped a photo, and Sean looked at her.  
“Whaddya neeed?” He slurred his due to being half-asleep.  
“I n-need a stapler.”  
Sean handed her a stapler, and she smiled at her.  
“Thanks, and I hope you had sweet dreams.”  
She skipped away, and Sean just looked at her confused. Two hour later when he woke up, Sean realized what Jessica meant by ‘sweet dreams’.  
“What the fuck?” Mark was laughing at Sean’s pyjamas.   
“Shut up!” Sean was blushing and quickly walked to the bathroom to change.  
“Hey, I’m heading to class.”  
“See ya there.”  
Mark walked to Vlogging, and noticed that Jessica and Tiffany had each other’s outfits on.  
“What’s wrong? We decided to choose each other’s outfits. It’s a little game we play.” Jessica said.  
“Yeah, we have to use the clothes in our own closets to do that.” Tiffany said.  
“Oh man, Tiff, you hafta see this picture.” Jessica showed her the picture she took that morning.  
“Hahaha! What was he wearing?”  
“I don’t even know.”  
“What, what?” Felix and Rhys became interested in the picture.  
“Here.”  
Felix and Rhys burst out laughing.  
“The fuck?!” Felix asked.  
“‘Dream Daddy’?” Rhys said.  
Sean walked in on Rhys and Felix going quiet.  
“What?” He asked.  
“N-Nothing.” Rhys giggled.  
“Yeah, nothing.”   
Sean sat down next to Pat, who was looking out the window.  
“Hey, Pat, you don’t a roommate, do you?”  
“Yeah. He moved in today. His name’s Dan.”  
A boy walked in who had blue hair, and a nervous look.  
“Um, Im Daniel. Daniel Middleton. Is this Mr. Brody’s Vlogging class?”  
“Yup.” Lizzie had her feet on her desk. “Crazy Chase Brody’s V-Blogging class.”  
“Crazy?”  
Chase jumped through the window, and, once again, everyone screamed.  
“Who fuck does that two days in a row?” Sean asked.  
“I do. Ah, we he a new student. You must be Daniel.”  
“Y-Yeah. Why’d you jump through the window?”  
“Because that’s how you make an entrance in a vlog. Well, open your textbooks.”  
After the vlogging class, Rhys walked to his Animation class with Mark and Sean.  
“Does Orange Boi seem a little… eccentric and odd to you?” Rhys asked.  
“A little? I sneezed, and he said to go to Dr. Iplier. A sneeze!”  
“Yeah, we all remember the crazy sneeze of Animation class.”  
During Animation, Lizzie began sneezing. Orange Boi handed her a slip, and she reluctantly walked to the doctor’s office. She walked in, and regretted it. Dr. Iplier ws making out with Dr. Sneeplestien.  
“Um, ahem.” She was very uncomfortable, since they hadn’t heard her. He left the note on his counter, took a lollipop and left. When she arrived at her class, Jen looked at her.  
“You okay?” She asked as she sat down.  
“Yeah. I shouldn’t have gone to the office.”  
“Why?”  
“He was making out with Shneeplestien.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
After classes, Jessica caught up with Sean.  
“Sean, I have an idea. What if we decided to chose each other's outfits?’  
Sean looked at her for a second, “Okay.”  
The next day, Sean regretted his choice. Jessica found his flamingo shorts, and gave him an old purple tee. Sean had given her a cat tee and blue jean shorts with a cat ear headband.  
“Thanks for the outfit, Sean.”  
“Fuck you.”  
Mark looked at his shorts. “Nice shorts.”  
When Chase entered the classroom, they didn't scream as loud, and he glanced at Sean's shorts then looked away.  
“We've decided to bring in Dr. Shneeplestien, for student health.”  
Lizzie stiffened at the name. When he walked in, he had a smile on his face.   
“Alright, it's time to learn about student health.” After the video, everyone was traumatized.  
“Why? Why will that happen to us?” Jen was asking.   
“My second day, and I already hate what I've seen. Also, cool shorts.”  
Sean looked at him. “You don't mean that literally, do you?”  
“Yeah, man. Those are cool.”  
“Awesome shorts.” Pat fist pumped the air.  
Sean smiled. The next day, he was wearing a black tee and blue jeans. He was upset with the outfit, and have Jessica her purple high school jacket, black half sleeve, and black short shorts.   
“Thanks for the outfit shithead.” Jessica sneered.  
“You’re welcome.”  
By Friday, Sean and Jessica were happy that they didn’t have get their outfits chosen by each other. Mark had to stifle his laugh when he saw Sean’s shirt.  
“Don’t. Say. Anything.”  
He had the Dream Daddy shirt with a pair of jeans.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Jess, love you shirt!” Tiffany said.  
Jessica was wearing a purple cat crop top.  
“Thanks, Tiff.”  
“No problemo.”  
“Never. Doing. This. Again.” Sean seethed


	5. News Channel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, Felix, Jessica, and Sean start a news channel. Plus, Lizzie has another encounter.

“Lizzie please report to Dr. Iplier’s office, now.” The intercom came on.  
“Alright, see ya later.” Lizzie said.  
“Godspeed.” Jen said.  
“Thanks.”  
Lizzie slung her backpack over her shoulder and nervously walked to the office. When she go there, she saw Dr. Iplier with Dr. Shneeplestien.  
“Hi Doctors.”  
“Hello, Lizzie.” Dr. Sheenplestien said.  
“Hello. Um, Lizzie, we called you here because we believe a student does have a wild imagination.”  
“Yes like what you think you saw on Monday.”  
“Ya mean when I saw you two makin’ out in this office?”  
The two exchanged looks.  
“Yes, that. Well, we wouldn’t want people to know. So, we need you to keep your mouth shut.” Dr. Shneeplestien said.  
“Well, we’re going to give you a bribe, to keep your mouth shut.”  
“What’s the bribe?”  
“Unlimited late pass, lollipops each morning, and front of the line pass for you and Jen.”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
Lizzie left the office, feeling unsure.

“Hello everybody, my name’s Mark, and we’ve got a news channel.”  
Mark had his feet on the desk, and was smirking and Sean. He, Sean, Felix and Jessica were going to answer students questions and five dollars for each question answered.  
“I’m with Felix,”  
“Hey.”  
“Sean,”  
“Hello laddies and lassies!”  
“And Jessica. Our technical manager and owner.”  
“No technical about it. I swooped in and made sure your guys’ station didn’t get rejected.”  
“Yeah, but you changed the name.” Felix argued.  
“The staff did that. I just made sure it was sensible.”  
“Anyways, to our first person...Ross! Ross, who’s your question and what’s it for. I messed that up.”  
“Yeah, my question is for Felix. How’d you get so many subs?”  
“Easy. Swear a bunch and make good and funny content. And collabs. That’s an amazing one.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Thank you Ross. Our next question is from Adam. Adam?”  
“Yeah, my question is for Jessica. How do you sleep at night knowing you’ve sent a pie bomb to your friends?”  
“Well, Adam, I sleep, knowing I’ll be ASB Prez with Max as Vice Prez. Also, vote for Jessica and Max for ASB Prez and Vice Prez.”  
“Thank you Adam. Next, it’s Max. Max?”  
“Yeah, Jess could you take off your headphones?”  
“Oh, okay.” Jessica did, but held it close to her ear.  
“This is for you guys. Say your roommate took your magazine, and he won’t give it back. Whaddya do?”  
“Depends. What’s the magazine?”  
“Swimsuit.”  
“Ah, yes, I’m familiar.” Felix said. “Anyways, I’ve been in a situation like this. You kick him in the stomach, then steal the magazine.”  
“Ah, thanks. I’ll do that to Starlit.”  
“Good. Next is Lizzie. What’s up Liz?”  
“Yeah, say some teachers bribed you to keep your mouth shut. Would you accept it?”  
“Depends. What’s the bribe and what’re you keeping quiet about?”  
“The bribe’s unlimited late passes, lollipops each morning, and a front of the lunch line pass for me and my friend. And the secret’s the two staff kissing”  
“Well I say take it, and put the staff in a fanfic.” Jessica said.  
“Just take the bribe.” Sean said.  
“Yeah! Take it. Take it.” Mark and Felix were chanting.  
“Okay, I will. Thanks guys.”  
“Alright, so that's all for questions, hope to hear from you guys tomorrow.”


	6. Nightmare at YA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spirts come alive...*distortion*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short, but I wasn't feelin' the chapter.

Sean was tossing and turning in his bed. He was having another nightmare. He was surrounded by darkness, and was walking around, looking for him.  
“Where are you asshole?!”  
“Really, Sean. Why refer to me as that?”  
Sean turned to the glitchy voice.  
“Anti. Why're you in my dream?”  
“Cause I'm always in you mind.” Anti circled fingers around Sean's head.  
They felt the gravity drop, and knew who it was.  
“Heya, fellas.” A girl had dark purple hair, and was wearing a purple high school jacket, black half sleeve, and black short shorts with black and purple boots.  
“Evilmau. How're you and how's Jess?” Anti asked.  
“Jess is fine. She's getting better at pushing me out.”  
“Good. Where do think Dark is?”  
“Right here.” Evilmau turned to the left.  
“Yeah, funny joke, but where is Dark.”  
“He’s right behind you, Anit!”  
“Hello Anti.”   
Anti jumped in the air, and and turned to see Darkipler.  
“Fuck man, you scared the shit out of me.”  
“How’re you guys in my mind-.”  
“Ugh, sleep.” Evilmau tapped Sean’s forehead and Sean fell down.  
“He gonna be okay?” Anti asked.  
“Yeah. He’s dreamin’ about Sam and Mark. Aww, Mark!”  
“Ugh, for being the opposite of Jessica, you seem to be like Jessica.”  
“Well...you’re kinda like Mark. And you’re kinda like Sean.”  
“Fair point.” Anti looked at him.  
“Ugh, whatever. Look, our hosts are pushing us out, what do we do?”  
“When they push us out, we morph into our final stage. We’ve been buried long enough, that we can almost generate a body of our own. We won’t need our hosts.”  
Anti and Dark looked at her, smiling.   
“Good. Very good.”  
“Yes. We can finally be free and weak havoc on the world.”  
“You wanna take over the body after they wake up.”  
“Yes.”  
Dark left, and Evil tapped on Sean’s forehead again.  
“See ya.”  
When Jessica woke up, she was already Evil.  
“See ya Tiff.” She walked out in the hallway, and saw Anti and Dark. “Well, looks like you didn’t have a problem with taking them over.”  
“It was easy.”  
“Yeah, but not anymore.” Anti fell to the ground, along Evil and Dark.  
“Goddamnit!  
“It’s not our fault they got into us.   
“You have a good point.” Sean said.  
“C’mon, we don’t wanna be late for class.”


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kids find out about Shneeplier and are traumatized.

“Look, guys, I’m sure Cloud didn’t mean anything by it.” Jen was trying to reassure her friends as they walked to the doctor’s office.  
“Yeah, he didn’t mean to scratch us all over!” Tiffany shouted.  
“Of course Jen. Of course.” Jessica said.  
“Yeah, he certainly doesn’t hate us.” Lizzie said.  
“Nuh-uh of course.” Rhys was with Jessica when they all got scratched, and regretted it. When they approached Dr. Iplier’s office, Lizzie stopped them.  
“You don’t know what we might encounter here.” Lizzie cautiously opened the door, and they didn’t see anyone.  
“Where’s Iplier?” Tiffany asked.  
“I dunno. Let’s check Shneepl-the other one.” Jessica suggested.  
They walked to Shneeplestien’s office and saw him- with Lizzie once again-making out with Iplier.  
“AAAHHHH!” Tiffany, Jessica, and Rhys screamed, which caused Lizzie and Jen to scream, and the couple to scream.  
“The hell are you doing?” Rhys asked.  
“What fresh hell is this?” Jessica shielded her eyes.  
“Why not warn us what might happen Lizzie?’ Tiffany asked.  
“What’re you doing here?” Iplier asked, clearly embarrassed.  
“W-We got sc-scratches from Cl-Cloud, Jen’s c-cat.” Tiffany stuttered.  
“Alright kids come in here.”  
The friends reluctantly walked in.  
“Now, we don’t want anyone knowing about this right?”  
“Allow me to put you two in a fanfic, and you don’t owe me anything.” Jessica said.  
“Yeah, me too.” Rhys and Tiffany said.  
“Me and Jen have already been bribed.”  
“Fine. You guys can make your fanfic. Now, let’s get you patched up.”  
In the middle of getting patched up, Tiffany asked, “Why’re your guys’ office called, ‘doctor’s office’? Shouldn’t it be the ‘nurse’s office?”  
The other kids were agreeing with Tiffany.  
“Well, we don’t like being called nurses. Because we’ve had a bad history with nurses. Like yelling at them.” Iplier explained.  
“And demanding them for coffee.”  
“And didn’t you sleep with one?”  
“Yes! That was a few years ago.”  
The kids exchanged looks.  
“Okay, didn’t need all of that. Thanks.” Rhys said, got a lollipop, and left.  
He watched as Jessica ate her lollipop.  
“Hey Rhys, can I go to your dorm again?”  
“S-Sure.”  
The two walked back to his dorm. Tiffany winked at Jessica, who rolled her eyes. Tiffany laughed and walked to the Prop store. She grabbed a bottle of dark purple hair dye, and walked back to her dorm. On her way there, she passed Lizzie and Jen were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. When she walked in her dorm, she sat down, put on ‘I write sins not tragedies’, and began to bleach her hair. When it was blonde, Rhys burst through her door.  
“Aahh!” She fell back, and paused ‘Death of a Bachelor.”  
“I need your help.” He closed her door, grabbed her collar and held her nose to his.  
“I don’t like you like that.”  
“I have a crush on Jess. You know this.”  
“You can have more than one crush. I know I have.”  
“Okay.” He let go of her collar. “Jess is in my dorm right now. I hope she’s like Felix.”

“Go Felix! Go Felix!”  
Felix was trying to feed Mr. Turtle to the kitty.

“Anyways, I need help! She-I don’t know if she likes me.”  
“She’s been making innuendoes for quite a while, hasn’t she?” Tiffany began adding the dye to her hair.  
“You’re right. So she does like me.”  
“I like you too. She probably like-likes you.”  
“You’re probably right. Thanks Tiff!” Rhys dropped five dollars on her bed.  
“Didn’t need it, but thanks. I wasn’t gonna ask. Also vote for her and Max.”  
“You got it!” Rhys was jogging out the door.  
“Idiot.” Tiffany said under her breath.

Lizzie was on her seventeenth round of Rock, Paper, Scissors. She won ten times, and was getting bored.  
“Jen, I am gonna go see Dan. He probably needs friends.”  
She walked over to where Dan was.   
“Hey Dan.”  
He jumped. She saw that he was on his phone.   
“Oh, h-hey Lizzie.”  
“Whatcha lookin’ at?”  
“Fa-stuff.”  
“What were you sayin’ before?”  
“N-Nothing!”  
“Right.  
“I mean it, it was nothing.”  
“I believe you. Um, wanna hang out?”  
“Sure.”


	8. Fanfictons & Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Tiffany make s fanfic, something's wrong Sean, Mark and Starlit aren't the best of friends, and Felix Is getting tired of Rhys' pets.

“Alright, everyone, today we need to answer questions. But beforehand, we’ve got a new person, courtesy of Jess.” Mark said.

“Yup. Please welcome Max. Oh yeah, Max, I knew what your question was, I held my headphones to my ear.” “You what?!”

“Yeah. First question is from...Dan. A new student. Dan?”

“Yeah, I was wondering, what do I do, if one of my teachers jumps through the window almost  _ everyday _ ?”

“Get used to it? Makes the most sense.” Sean said.

“O-Okay.” “Thank you for that question. Next is Ross. Ross?” Mark said this time.

“Yeah, what if people make fun of you because you have a pet chicken?”

“Well then ignore those jerks, and put them in a fanfic.” Jessica said.

“Okay?”

“Next is from Tiffany. Tiff?” Jessica said, covering Mark’s mouth with her hand.

“Yeah, Jess, why do all of your plans involve putting someone in a fanfiction?”

“Because it’s awesome. Duh.”

“Well, that’s all the time we have. Bye everyone.” Sean quickly took off his headphones, and ran out the door. Felix looked at where Sean was sitting.

“What do you think that’s about?”

“Maybe boy stuff…”

“Jessica!” Max shoved her in a friendly manor.

“What? Like whatever a boy goes through in puberty.”

“Right.” Felix said.

Jessica walked out of the studio next. Then Felix and Max, but Mark stayed there thinking. Max walked to his dorm, to find Starlit reading his swimsuit magazine.

“Hey! Starlit, that’s mine!”

“Heh. Sorry. Ya snooze, ya loose.”

“I said, give it back!” Max jumped on Starlit and tackled him to the floor.

“No!”

“Give it back! It’s mine!”

“You’re acting like a child!”

“Mine! Not yours! Max’s! Not Starlit’s!”

“Hand it to me!”

They heard a knock on the door. The two looked up at the door.

“Max? You here?” It was Ross.

“Yeah, Ross. Could you go away?”

“Oh, okay.”

He heard footsteps walk away. Starlit shoved his arm, and Max kicked his leg.

“Hands off!”

“Never!” 

Max was straddling his back and holding his magazine.

“Maxie, I’m comin’ in~” It was Jessica, and Max began to panic.

She walked in and saw them, and then immediately left.

“What was that all about?” Starlit asked.

“She’s gonna make a fanfic. Oh Jess!” Max ran out the door, still holding the magazine.

“Aw.” Starlit whined.

Max ran after Jessica who sprinted to her room

“You can’t cease the shipping sails, Maxie!”

“Yes I can, and stop calling me Maxie!”

Jessica ran to her dorm and locked her door. Max banged on the door. He sighed, and realized it was too late. Max solemnly walked back to his room, dragging his feet. When he got back, he didn’t see Starlit anywhere.

“Above you!” Starlit dropped on him, and tried to grab the magazine, and failed. 

“Never gonna get it, Starlit.”

Max crawled from under Starlit, and ran out his door.

 

Adam and Ross watched as Starlit chased Max. 

“Well, Starlit’s tried to steal it again.”

“Stole his magazine again?”

“Yup.”

“Ross! What’s a sensible way of saying, ‘I wanna look at you naked on my bed’?” Jessica ran up to the two, pencil behind her ear, notebook in her hand.

“Well, you could say , ‘I want you in your underwear on my bed.’?”

“Thanks!” Jessica ran to her dorm and sat next to Tiffany, at their writing table.

“A’ight, so Ross came up with a slightly more sensible version. Let’s write, ‘I wanna you in your underwear on my bed.’ Kay?”

“Yeah, yeah! Then, ‘Mark’s rough voice just made Jack’s heart race.’ I mean, what else would make your heart  race?”

“Running?”

“Not what I meant, Jess. I mean in a lovey way. Like that Truth or Dare Septiplier fic you and I read.”

Jessica laughed. She remembered the two reading the Truth or Dare fanfic. They began to write some more. Jessica walked to the snack store to get soda and chips. She accidentally ran into Rhys when she turned around.

“Agh, s-sorry Jess!” he apologized quickly.

“It’s okay, Rhys. I wasn’t looking. Besides, I have write something. Bye.”

Jessica hurried back to her dorm, and left Rhys confused.

“What the? Okay.”

Rhys walked to his dorm, to hear a bunch of voices.

“Shuddup guys.”

“Sorry, but llama’s don’t being quiet.” The tiny llama said.

“Why don’t you have a backbone, sonny. Hahaha!” The voice from under the bed said.

“Even I know how to talk to girls!” Mr. Turtle said.

“God, I hate all of you guys.” He pulled a skull from under his bed.

“Aw, c’mon. Don’t hate us.” It spoke.

“Skully, I love you guys. But you can be jerks sometimes.”

Felix came in, and when he saw the skull, he jumped.

“What the fuck is that!?”

“I-It’s not what you think!”

“Alright, where did you get these guys from?”

“Well…”

Rhys trailed off and looked away. Felix glared at him.

“Rhys!” “Sorry. These guys came from...a game.”

“A game?” Felix voice had disbelief.

“Yeah. Mr. Turtle and Skully came one day when I entered my room…”

 

_ I was walking in my room when I saw a tank on my counter. I set my water bottle down, and looked inside of it. _

_ “Princess, it’s good to see you.” the turtle inside spoke. _

_ I jumped back, and saw it had Mr. Turtle from the game in side of there. _

_ “I’m here too, Yandere-Chan!” This time, the voice came from the bed. I looked over it, and saw Skully there. _

_“The hell?”_ _Next came...Mr. Puss. He was meowing under my bed._

_ “Meow, Meow, meow!” _

_ I recognized that voice from the game. I looked under my bed, and I saw the kitty. Then came  the llama. He was sitting on my bed when I was falling asleep. I screamed, and stared at him and said, _

_ “What the hell?” _

_ “Ah, yes. I remember you. I said, ‘Now, let me nuzzle’-” _

_ “Yeah, yeah, I remember what you said, no need to remind me.” _

_ “Well, hello!” _

 

“...and that’s how I got them. I’m honestly not sure  _ who  _ brought them, but they’ve been with me for a very long time.”

“I see. Well, try not to have them act creepy.” “I can’t control their habits.”

“Crap.”

 


	9. Tiff's Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica makes a bet with Tiffany, and stuff happens.

Lizzie, Jen, Tiffany, and Jessica were looking at Mark and Sean from the top of Chase Brody’s classroom.  
“Man, they are so, in love.” Jessica said.  
“I know, right?” Lizzie ageed.  
“It’s obvious the Sean will make the first move.” Tiffany said, which caused Jessica to shoot a glare at her.  
“Sean’s a sub. Obviously, Mark will make the first move.”  
“Nuh-uh. While Mark’s a dom, in fanfictions, that doesn’t mean real life.”  
“I bet you, Mark will make the first move.”  
“How much?”  
“Huh?”  
“How much do you bet?”  
“I bet... $15.”  
“That’s nothin’.”  
“Oh yeah? Then what do you propose?”  
“$20, choose each other outfits for two days, and that school girl outfit on Saturday.”  
“Ooh, interesting. ‘Kay, I agree.”  
Tiffany and Jessica shook hands. They followed Mark and Sean in the shadows all day, until they saw Sean place a kiss on Mark’s cheek.  
“Dammit.” Jessica pulled out $20.  
“Well, hope you love wearing that outfit tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
The next day, Jessica regretted making that choice. She had on the outfit, and was searching for her baseball bat.  
“Hey, Tiff, have you seen my baseball bat?”  
“Why?”  
“So I can hit Mark over the head with it.”  
“No, I’m not giving it to you. Plus, I burned it once I found out you were hurting people with it.”  
“Dangit. Well, I ain’t leaving-AHH!” Tiffany shoved Jessica outside, and locked the door.  
“C’mon, Tiff! Lemme in!”   
Tiffany didn’t unlock or open the door. Jessica reluctantly walked to Mark and Sean’s dorm.  
“Yeah, Jess-AHH!” Mark answered the door.  
Jessica jumped on Mark, and began to hit and strangle him at the same time.  
“You’re the reason why I’m wearing this school girl uniform!”  
“W-What! Ack!”  
“Hey, Mark-Jess!” Sean walked in and began to pull Jessica off of Mark, and successfully did. Jessica was clawing at the air, and hit Mark.  
“OW!”  
“Jess, what’s your problem?”  
She stopped struggling, and glared at Mark. “I made a bet with Tiff. Mark should’ve made the first move, and I wouldn’t be wearing this.” She gestured to her outfit, as Sean set her down.  
“Alright, well sorry for making the first move.”  
“It’s okay. My fault for overreacting.” The heard humming outside of the door. They looked outside of the door, and saw Rhys in a button-up shirt, black tie, black jeans, and had sunglasses with a silver necklace. He strutted down the hallway, humming a song, smug look on his face.  
“Oh god.” Jessica said.   
“What?” Sean and Mark asked simultaneously.   
“Hey guys!” Rhys greeted them, wide grin on his face. “Guess who's gonna save Mr. President?”  
“You. You're playing 'Mr. President’ again, Officer Bootylover.” Jessica walked from behind the door.  
“J-Jessica, what're you wearing.”  
“Revealing school girl outfit. You have eyes don't you?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
He strutted to the recording room, and smirked. Jessica walked out of the building, and went to find a bathroom. 

Tiffany was humming a song, and heard a knock at the door.  
“Jessica?” She asked.  
“No, Max. Have you seen Jessica?”  
“Nah, last time I saw her, she was probably gonna head to Septiplier’s dorm.”  
“O...kay?”  
“Yeah, Mark and Sean.”  
“I know who Septiplier is.”  
“Kay.”  
“Bye, Tiff.”  
“Bye Maxie.”  
“Stop calling me that! Why does everyone call me that?”  
“Cause that’s a cool name for you.”  
“You mean girl name for me?”  
“No, I mean ‘cool name’. Bye Max.”  
“Bye Tiffany.”

Jessica exited the bathroom, and saw Rhys was talking to himself.  
“C’mon Razz, pull your freakin’ self together.”  
“Rhys?” She asked.  
Rhys jumped. She gave him a smile.  
“Jess. Hi. Nice outfit.”  
“Nice job. Well, guess I’ll see you around.”


	10. Google

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new teacher comes into the school. The students get suspicious and they decide to get answers. Plus they question people.

“Welp, you’re qualified. You’ll be the second editing teacher.” The principal was talking to a man in a blue shirt with a glowing “G” on it.  
“Than-ank you.”  
“No problemo. We needed another editing teacher anyways. I’ll show you to the classroom.”  
When the two men got to the empty classroom, the principal turned to him to hand him the key.  
“Alright, you’re an advanced class, and what did you say your name was?”  
“Goo-oogle.”  
The principal was silent.  
“Okay, not the weirdest name for some reason.”  
Google walked in, slightly glitching, but the principal didn’t notice.

“Haha! Suck it, Marky!” Jessica was holding her new schedule along with Tiffany and Dan.  
“I can’t believe I’m in an advanced editing class.” Dan said.  
“I know right?” Tiffany agreed.  
“Jess stop, rubbin’ my nose in your glory. Who’s the teacher?”  
“Google?”  
Mark and Sean looked at her, then at each other. Jessica looked between them, but then back at her schedule.  
“You cannot go to that class.” Mark warned.  
“You’re just jealous.”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Whateves.”  
Mark rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject. Jessica and Tiffany were talking about what they might study in the class. Sean and Tiffany began to play Rock-Paper-Scissors. Jessica walked to her room, and grabbed a game. When she came back, she was holding “The Game of Life”. The friends, except for Dan began playing.  
“I choose ‘Collage’ path.” Jessica choose.  
“And now you’re in debt.” Tiffany announced.  
“I don’t care.”  
“I also choose ‘Collage’ path.” Mark said.  
“I choose ‘Career’.” Sean said.  
“Same, Sean.”  
The friends played until Jessica was the only one who wasn’t bankrupt.  
“How did that happen?” Sean asked. “She has four kids.”  
“I know how to be a mom. And a good wife.” Rhys had walked by her when she said that, and blushed.  
“Rhys, why’re you blushing?” Mark asked.  
“N-No reason.”  
“Hey Rhys, you in the advanced editing class?” Jessica asked.  
“Oh, yeah. Fourth period.”  
Rhys walked away, then began running. Jessica smiled at him, then back at her friends. When her and Tiffany were in their new class, they were so excited. When they saw the teacher, the two, along with most of the class, raised their hands.  
“What?” He pointed to a boy with blue hair dyed at the front.  
“Yeah, I’m Ethan. Why do you look like Markiplier?”  
“I’m not Markiplier, Ethan. Anyways, grab your textbooks.”  
The students brought their hands down. Jessica grabbed her textbook, and saw Ethan crunch up a paper ball. He stretched his arm back, and threw the paper ball at Google. He turned around, and glared at Ethan.  
“Why di-id you do that?”  
“Dunno.”  
“Go to Dr. Ipli-ier’s office. Tell him, Go-oogle sent you.”  
“Uh, okay?”  
Tiffany watched in confusion as Ethan left. After class, Ethan hadn’t returned. The five friends, Mark, Sean, Jessica, Tiffany, and Rhys, were in the quad during their lunch break. Tiffany ate a granola bar, and saw Iplier.  
“Hey guys, Ethan was sent to Iplier, and never returned.”  
“Yeah, that was odd.”  
“Hey, is that blood on Iplier’s coat?” Sean noticed. The friends ran up to them, and Iplier looked worried.  
“Y-Yeah kids?”  
“Dr. Iplier. Why did Ethan not come from your office, and why is there blood on your coat?” Tiffany asked.  
“How do you know it’s blood?”  
“I’m a girl. I know blood.”  
“I uh, cut myself. On accident. Yeah. Accident.”  
“That still doesn’t explain Ethan.” Mark said.  
“It really doesn’t.” Jessica agreed.  
“Well, Ethan started feeling upset, so right now he’s resting.”  
“Uh-huh. Why do you have so much blood for one accident.” Rhys asked.  
Dr. Iplier started to sweat, “Um, well, ya see. It was an awful accident. I cut my hand off.”  
The kids looked at him oddly. “You accidentally cut off your hand?” Tiffany asked.  
“Yup. I gotta go.”  
“Well, that was weird.”  
Mark pulled out a magnifying glass. “Well gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands.”  
“What the hell are you talking about, Mark?” Sean asked.  
“Y’know, I’m Fred, you’re Daphne. Tiffany is Velma, Rhys is Shaggy and Jess is Scooby.”  
“Hey, how did I get Scooby?”  
“Oh come on, Jess,” Tiffany teased, “you’re a total Scooby.”  
“Well, at least it’s my mystery crew.”  
“Are you crazy, Jess? Fred is the obvious leader.”  
“Yeah, but it’s called the Scooby Doo Mystery Crew. it’s my crew.”  
“You two need to stop arguing,” Rhys complained.  
“Yeah, we need to know what happened to Ethan, and if Iplier had anything to do with it.”  
“Let’s split up and search for clues!”  
“Oh, goddammit, Mark-”  
“Daphne, you’re with me and Velma. Shaggy, Scooby, you guys go scope by Iplier’s office.”  
“Who?”  
“Tiffany, you’re with me and Sean.”  
“Oh yeah, I’m Velma.”  
“Aw, c’mon, I am not going with Rhys, no offense.”  
Mark smirked at her, “Would you do it for a ‘Scooby Snack’?”  
“Why would I want that?”  
“Fine, would you do it for a ‘Jessica Snack’?” Mark grabbed a bag of Cheeto Puffs.  
Jessica turned away, but almost immediately she tackled him and pried the bag from his hands.

“I can’t believe you fell for that, Jess.”  
“I know…”  
Rhys and Jessica were sneaking by Dr. Iplier’s office.  
“Calm down, you dumb kid.”  
The heard Shneepstien’s voice, and saw a clump of blue hair.  
“You assholes cut off my hand! What do you mean, ‘calm down’?”  
Jessica and Rhys ducked when they saw Shneeplestien turning around. Jessica took a bobby pin from her hair, and began to pick a lock.  
“Jess, what’re you doin?!” Rhys whispered loudly.  
“Shhhuddup. I’m picking the lock.” She finished, and quietly opened the door. They saw Sheeplestien arguing with Ethan.  
“Asshole!”  
“Shut up, kid!” Sheeplestien was looking for something, but did have a saw nearby him.  
“Stop, uh criminal!” Jessica pointed at him, and shouted.  
“Ahh! It’s two members of the Scooby Doo Mystery Crew!”  
“Wow, even he knows that!” Rhys sounded surprised.  
Jessica tackled Shneeplestien, who tried to grab his saw, but couldn’t. She pinned him, and he yelled.  
“Ow! Ow! Ow!”  
“That’s what you get! Why’d you cut off his hand?”  
“I didn’t! Iplier did!”  
“Huh?” Rhys was helping Ethan up.  
“Yeah. Google sent him, and Iplier knew what that meant. He asked for my saw, and I handed it to him, no question. Now, I regret that.”  
Jessica grabbed some tape and taped Shneeplestien’s hands. She pulled out her phone, and began texting Mark.

Mark, It was Iplier  
The dastard!  
Right, anyways, I taped Shneeplestien’s hands behind his back for answers.  
Alright, threaten him with hurting Iplier  
Kay.

Jessica placed her foot on Shneeplestien and bent to place her knee on his back.  
“ARGH! Get off me woman!”  
“Tell us about Google, or we’ll hurt Iplier!”  
“No, not the angel!”  
Rhys, Ethan, and Jessica exchanged looks. Rhys helped Ethan out, when Mark, Tiffany, and Sean came in.  
“Nice job, Scooby.”  
Jessica grabbed the tape and threw it at Mark’s head, who dodged it.  
“Alright, tell us about Google.” Mark asked, bending down to Jessica’s level.  
“He’s friends with Iplier. Iplier knew what to do. I never knew, he rarely talks about him.”  
Mark and Jessica looked at each other.  
“Daphne, Velma, go find Iplier.”  
Sean grumbled something, but followed Tiffany to find the doctor.

“So...Mark.” Tiffany said.  
“Look, it was a peck at most. I don't like him, Felix dared me.”  
They were hiding in the bushes, and waiting for Ipier to pass by. When they saw him, Tiffany held up the tape.  
“Target acquired.” Sean said. “Got the tape?”  
“Locked,” She pulled out a strip of tape, “and loaded.”  
They tackled him, and brought him back to the room.  
“So you cut off Ethan’s hand?” Mark asked.  
“Um, i-it was Google!”  
“Yeah, we figured.” Tiffany huffed.  
“I don’t know, he scares me!”  
Mark glared at him.  
“Take the tape off of both of ‘em. We’ll keep a close eye on you.”  
The friends walked back to their dorms. Jessica kicked Mark in the crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summer_borngirl77 helped me with this. Go check out her works.


	11. The Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica, Mark, and Sean find their favorite Author, and something happens.

Mark and Sean saw Rhys, Felix, Jessica, and Ross talking, which was unusual.  
“So, whaddya think’ll happen in the next novel?” Ross asked.  
“I think it’ll be another murder romance mystery!” Jessica gushed.  
“Ugh, that was boring!” Rhys sighed.  
“No it wasn’t! It was interesting seeing the murderer fall in love with one of his potential victims.” Felix sighed.  
Mark and Sean looked at each other, confused, and walked to their friends. They saw that the four were holding books, that had a creepy cover.  
“Man, this author is the best!” Jessica sighed.  
“Who?” Mark asked.  
Jessica gasped, and slapped Mark.  
“Only the best author of all times!” Jessica shouted.  
“Have you been living under a rock, Mark?” Rhys asked.  
“Yeah, ya idiot!” Felix said.  
“I can’t believe I’ve been called the dumb one.” Ross said.   
“Ow!” Mark glared at Jessica.  
“Jess, what the hell?” Sean asked.   
“The Author!”  
Mark and Sean glanced at each other. Jessica’s face became angier. Mark and Jack’s eyes widened. They back up, as Jessica walked forward.  
“The. Author.”  
“Who's The Author?”  
“He's made some of the best mystery, horror, and romance novels in the US.”  
“Yeah, but he refuses to show his eyes.” Felix placed his hands on his hips.  
“Eh, he doesn't need to show his eyes. He is the BAOAT.”  
“What?” Rhys asked.  
“'Best Author of All Times’. Like the GOAT, but with an author.” Felix explained.  
“Read, Markimoo.”   
Jessica shoved a book in Mark's hands, and Mark walked to his room. He got through five chapters, before setting it down. He noticed that the narrator usually talks to the protagonist. He saw Sean staring at him, intently.  
“Well? Was it as good as the idiots said it was?”  
“I feel like that's better than my videos.”  
“Okay. What does that me-”  
“It means it's fuckin’ awesome!”  
“Jesus man, kay!”  
Sean picked up the book, and read some of it.  
“Cool. It’s interesting. Man, why does the writer talk to the character?”  
“It’s amazing, man!”  
Sean set down the book, and pulled out his laptop. He searched ‘The Author’, and saw a man with a blindfold over his face. He made a face.  
“What?”  
“This guy wears a blindfold over his eyes. Won’t show his eyes.”  
“Like Cry?”  
“Yeah. Buuuuuuttttt, I did find an address.”  
“Cool, I guess.”

Jessica and Tiffany were typing away on Jessica’s laptop. Jessica was leaning against Tiffany.  
“‘Mark had a husky’-”   
“JESS!” Mark and Sean burst through their door. Jessica and Tiffany jumped, and Jessica fell off the chair.  
“What did I do this time?”  
“You showed me this novel. Here.”  
Mark handed Jessica her book. She looked surprised and looked up at him, confused. Mark whispered something in her ear.  
“We found out were The Author is.”  
Jessica glared at him, “Leave me out of it.”  
Mark and Sean looked baffled. Mark sighed, and glanced at Sean.   
“This is going to be awful. Jess, I’ll kiss Sean.” Mark pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“What?”  
Mark grabbed Sean’s face, and placed a kiss on his mouth. Jessica squealed.   
“I’m in!!!!”   
Mark sighed, as Jess prepared a bag.  
“Let’s go, I guess.”

They snuck along a wall and they heard yelling.  
“You let my address out?!”  
They ducked down, and heard a nervous female voice.  
“I-I'm so so sorry Mr. Author.”  
“Kill her.”  
They then heard a gunshot, and jumped. Mark took a quick peek at the Author, and ducked down.  
“There's actual blood.” He gasped.  
They waited until he told everyone to get out, before jumping through his window.  
“Gah, what the hell?!”  
“Mr. Author. I've read every one of your books, and I am impressed!” Jessica said, pointing at him.  
“Who are you guys?”  
“We're kids at YouTube Boarding Academy.” Sean said.  
“Take off your blindfold.”  
“No.”  
Jessica's irises became purple and she frowned. Her outfit changed. It was her purple high school jacket, black half sleeve, black shorts, and purple and black boots. She took a clump of hair, and slid it over her left eye.  
“I said. Take off the blindfold.”  
“Evilmau.” The Author gasped.  
“The one and only.” She said, posing.  
“Where's Antisepticeye and Darkiplier?”  
“We're right here.” They were behind her.  
“So, the rumors are true. You guys are evil.”  
“Dude, my name’s Evilmau.”  
Jessica snapped back to her normal self as well as Mark and Sean.  
“Look, I’ll give you two copies of my newest books if you leave!”  
“DEAL!” Mark and Jessica said at the same time.  
“Toss in two more and three bookmarks, we’ll never come here again.”  
The Author grumbled something, but handed them books and bookmarks.  
“I put five in there.”  
“Thank you!” Jessica left her older novella there and the exited through the window.  
“There’s a door, y’know.”


	12. Breaking Stuff Badly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids break a number of items, and the principal is not happy.

Mark stared at the broken camera. Then he looked at Jessica, Felix, Sean, Tiffany, Dan, and Max. He sighed.

“I know how this’ll go. So. Who broke it?”

Everyone shuffled their feet.

“‘m not mad, I just wanna know who did it.”

Jessica sighed, “I did, I broke-”

“No you didn’t. Felix?”   
Felix scoffed and glared at Mark, “Pssh, don’t look at me. Sean did it.”   
Sean looked up and glared at Felix. “I didn’t blow it up!”

“Okay, how’d you know it was blown up?”

“Because it’s smoking and smoldering.”

Felix leaned nearby him. “Suspicious.”

“No!”   
“If it means anything, Tiffany had it last.”

Tiffany shoved Dan.

“Ugh, I don’t use that type of camera!”

“Oh? Then what were you doing with it?”

“Mark required it for his videos! He’s the only one that usually uses that brand!”

“Mark did it!” Jessica pointed and Mark looked surprised. “Oh don’t look so surprised.”

“Okay, I did break it. It wouldn’t record anything, so I pour water in it. I honestly didn't think  _ that _ would happen."

They all glared at Mark. Sean and Jessica were the first to walk away, then Felix, then Tiffany and Dan. Mark sighed.

"You could have been an engineer, Markimoo!" Jessica shouted.

"Yes, I know, Jessica!"

 

_ A few days later.. _

"...and that's why I broke the tape recorder." Jen finished her explanation as to why she broke something. She was sitting in the office, smile on her face, as Google, the principal, and Chase stared at her.

“You-. You broke it, cause it made you sound weird?” The principal asked.

“I think it’s pretty valid.” Chase said.

“N-No it is-is-isn’t.”   
“Oh I-I-I’m sorry.”

“Hey! We have to deal with  _ her  _ first.”   
“Sorry.”

“Whateve-ever.”

A secretary ran in.

“Sir! One student broke several test tubes, and another broke another camera.”   
“Ugh, not again. Goo-Chase, take care of Jen. Google, you’re with me.”

Google followed the principal to Dr. Iplier’s office. 

“Google, go check out the broken camera.”   
“On it.”

The principal looked at Dr. Iplier, who groaned.

“Mark was trying to help me, but dropped my test tubes.”

“Well, at least it wasn’t on purpose.”

 

Google was staring at the camera Jessica and Lizzie broke. He sighed and turned to them.

“Why?”

“Well you see-now Lizzie!”

The girls stepped on Google’s feet, and ran away. He groaned, and ran after them. He stopped, and was about to apprehend the girls, but froze.

“...I think he’s frozen.” Jessica whispered. 

The girls got to work. Lizzie started to draw on his face, and Jessica ripped up his shirt. They both kicked the back of his legs, and messed up his hair. They giggled, and ran towards the dorms. When Google unfroze, he fell and looked at himself.

“Oh g-g-goddammit.”

 

_ The next day.... _

“Alright kids, we seem to have a real problem with breaking stuff. Cameras, tape recorders, props, you name it.”

The students groaned, and Mark glared at Jessica, who glared back.

“So, I’ve decided we go on a litte field trip to a place we’ve been working on for you kids.”

When they got to their buses, Jessica got tripped by Mark. She grabbed his ankle, and he fell over. Jessica chuckled, and when she got up, Mark kicked his foot back. Jessica fell, and crawled towards Mark. She pinned him, and he groaned.

“Jess. Get your wide hips off of me!”

Jessica gasped. “Why’re you looking at my hips?”   
“Uh…”

Sean and Felix started snickering.

“Who can’t notice them?”

Jessica glared at them. She stood, and stomped away. They loaded the buses. They drove to a red and white building, and the students entered it. They marvelled at it, and were excited.

“Wow.” Sean whispered.

“Awesome.” Mark said.

“Cool!” Jessica said. She gasped when she saw a writing section.

“Kids, stop breaking stuff on purpose, and this can be connected to your school!” The principal said.

The kids quickly nodded their heads.


	13. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and Tiffany hold a party, and secrets are partially revealed.

“Alright, Seven Minutes in Heaven everybody!” Tiffany shouted. There was a party at Tiffany and Jessica’s dorm. Mark, Sean, Lizzie, Felix, Rhys, and Ethan arrived there. They all groaned, and Tiffany had an evil grin on her face.

“Alright who’s starting?” Sean asked.

Tiffany nodded at Ethan, and they shoved Jessica and Mark in the closet. When they were shoved in, Jessica’s leg was up, and pushing against the door.

“Let us out!” She kicked the door. 

“Can’t hear you all the up in in heaven!” Sean shouted. Jessica sighed, and moved her leg, to her standing. They were squished against each other.  Jessica sighed, and looked up at Mark. He was looking at the door, and Jessica took her chance. She kissed him, and then looked over at her clothes. Mark realized it was her closet and, blushed even more.

“J-Jess?”

“Hm?”   
“Why’d you kiss me?”

“Because you’re handsome, and I’ve noticed that.”

Mark was looking at Jessica, who turned around. She bent over, and picked up her headband. She turned back to him.

“I lost this. I loved this headband. Do you-mmph!”

Mark kissed her, and wrapped his arms around her hips. Jessica looked at him, and she blushed. She turned around and put something on her face. When she turned around, she was wearing purple lipstick. She began kissing him, and she laughed.

“Alright love...tubers. Time’s up!” Tiffany opened the door, and Jessica strolled out. 

“Come on out, Marky~”

Mark walked out and glared at Jessica. “It’s official guys: I hate Jess.”   
Jessica kissed Mark on the cheek. Rhys turned away. Ethan looked at Tiffany, and was shoved with her into the closet. He looked at her, and the two laughed. 

"Hey, Jess, can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, I'll show some of the make-up wipes."

Lizzie looked over at Rhys, who was paying attention to his cup. She smirked at looked at him.

“You jealous that Mak got a kiss from Jess before you?”

“No.” Lizzie looked at him. “Maybe.”

 

Tiffany was talking with Ethan while in the closet.

“Three minutes you two.”

Tiffany and Ethan looked at each other, and laughed.

“Alright, open up!”

Jessica opened the closet to see something exciting. She sighed when she was disappointed. She let them out, and Ethan pushed Lizzie and Rhys into the closet. When he closed the door, the momentum of being pushed, Lizzie accidentally kissed Rhys. She pulled away, and blushed. He smiled, and they laughed.

  
“What’s going on in-AHH!” Chase entered the dorm, but was greeted by one of Jessica’s confetti poppers. “Is there glitter in this?”

“Glitter, confetti, sparkles, and paint.”

“Ugh, I have to get this stuff out.”

A few minutes later, they were playing Truth or Dare. Google entered, and Jessica set off another popper. Google stepped out of the room.

“Jess, how many of those, do you have?”

“I dunno.”

The party was finished soon after. When Lizzie was standing outside of her dorm, Rhys was behind her.

“Uh, about that kiss…”

“Rhys, it was an accident.”

Rhys kissed her.

“That wasn’t.”

Lizzie blushed and saw someone looking over at them.


	14. Google's Laptop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids hack into Google's laptop, and he has them regret it.

 

 

Jessica was watching Mark hacking into Google’s laptop.

“Guys we shouldn’t do this.” Tiffany said. 

“Tiff, you worry too much.” Sean shrugged off her warning. Mark finished, and looked through the files. Jessica looked a bit more, and Felix tapped their shoulder.

“Guys, we gotta go.”

“Not yet, Felix.”

“Really guys!”

Items started to spin around them, and looked up and saw Google.

“I’ll teach all of you a lesson.”

They all screamed.

 

Jessica opened her eyes and saw that she was on a raft. She sat up, and was wearing loose purple clothes, and sandals, along with a seashell hair clip. Tiffany was wearing the same thing, while the guys had open jackets, and shorts.

“Ugh...Mark?”

“Hey Jess. Do you remember how to play Raft?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, we’re in Raft.” 

She looked around, and saw that the world was covered by an endless ocean. She sighed, and pulled a hook from her pocket.

“Start fishin’ for items.”

The group started fishing items out of the ocean. They eventually got tired, so they all sat down, except for Mark.

“Alright. Now, we all need jobs to stay alive on this ocean. I’ll fish, Jess can build a house,” He tossed her a hammer, “Sean’ll be lookout, Felix can cook, and Tiffany will get out items for use.”   


“What the hell do you mean by that?” Tiffany asked.

“I mean like fire pits and water purifiers.”

“Okay. Well I’ll start expanding the raft.” Jessica began expanding the raft, and Mark caught several fish. Tiffany set down two fire pits and two water purifiers, and Felix began to cook the fish. Sean was looking out at the ocean, but found nothing. Jessica finished building a house on the raft, and admired it.

“Guys!”

They stared at the building Jessica created.

“First floor is storage, second floor has rooms, and third floor is sail and planting.”

_ “Well you kids have learned how to work together. What if you have to fight each other?” _

They kids froze before the ocean spun around them, and they all blacked out. Sean saw them all fall down, before getting sucked into the ocean himself.

 

Sean slowly sat up. He looked at his hands, and the were...green sticks. He looked around, and saw a red stick figure fighting a purple stick figure. And a pink stick figure shooting at a blue stick figure. He stood, and was able to hear and recognize their voices.

“Die Mark, Die!” He heard Jessica’s voice come from the purple stick.

“No, you!” 

“Felix, I wanna talk to ya.” The pink stick had Tiffany’s voice.

“No you don’t, you wanna kill me!”

“Maybe, but you also wanna kill me!”

Felix fell without life, and then Jessica. Then the Tiffany and Mark started to fight, and Sean ducked down. They fought, and both died. Sean looked up, and a golden crown was above his head. The level changed, and saw the others were glaring at him. They all ran after him, but he crouched into a ball, and they all tripped into each other. Tiffany accidentally fell off the side with a scream, and Jessica tried to save her, but was too late. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?”

“Stickfight!!!” Mark shouted, as he knocked Felix out. He then pulled him to the side, and threw him off the side. Sean stared at him in horror, and Jessica punched him in the back of the head. She dragged him, and threw him off. 

“Just me and you.” Mark said, “I knew it would come to this. I just thought it would’ve been later in the-”

Jessica punched then pushed him off. She smiled as the crown popped above her head. The next came, and she and Tiffany were on one side of a wall, and the boys were on the other side. A ball with a countdown timer dropped, and landed on the boys side. Tiffany and Jessica looked at each, and sat down and chatted nicely. The boys were trying to toss the ball to each other, but then once it got to zero, it exploded, killing the boys. Jessica punched Tiffany, but she quickly got up, and shot Jessica. The crown was above her head, and when the level reset, Jessica shouted. “What the hell, Tiff? I thought we were friends!”

“There are no friends on the battlefield! Just enemies and allies.” 

Felix punched her off the side, and she yelled, “Go to hell, Felix!” Jessica, Mark and Sean were fighting, and all three fell off the level. Felix stared at where they used to be.

“The fuck were they thinking?” The crown appeared above his head. On the new level, they were each on a different platform. Jessica shot at Tiffany, but was pushed back by the powerful gun, and the guys ducked, before it hit Tiffany.”

“I hope you all go to hell!” She shouted before falling.

Mark looked there, before getting shot off by Sean. Felix had a handgun, and before Sean could kill him, he killed Sean. Felix looked at the crown above his head, and they were transported to a level with a box dropping on them at random moments. Jessica and Sean were first crushed, not realizing the box, and Mark ducked out of the way when it crashed again, but accidentally knocked off Tiffany. 

“I hate you Mark!!!”   
Felix was about to kick him, but a snake appeared, and bit his head off. Mark was the final one with a crown.

_ “How about a calm and peaceful game?”  _ Google’s voice rang throughout Mark’s ears.

 

Mark was surrounded by darkness, and he felt around. He felt something above him, and punched it. He popped his head above the hole, and felt paint splash his face. 

"Oops. Sorry Mark."

Jessica was holding a paintbrush. He looked around and saw Felix cleaning up, Sean decorating, and Tiffany adding in flooring. 

“What the hell? Jess?”   


“House flipper! It’s a game where we flip houses. You look like you demolish walls. They want the dining room and kitchen to be connected. Mark sighed,  began to break down the wall, and looked him in awe. 

“Yeah, you go Mark! Show that wall who’s boss!”

Tiffany walked upstairs, and began to add in different flooring and carpet. Felix followed her, and began to clean up. They walked throughout the rooms, and Jessica began to paint. Tiffany was looking at the floor, and began selling tacky items. 

“Sean!”   


Sean came running up the stairs, and saw Tiffany with plaster in her hair. He stifled a laugh, and she glared at him. Mark walked upstairs, dragging the sledgehammer behind him, and Jessica  stopped him.

“Nuh-uh. You’re not needed here, and no one is messing up my paint job.”

“Jessica is really passionate about the fucking paint.” Sean sighed.

“That she is. If you hadn’t noticed.”

_ “Ugh. This is boring. I wanna see you guys fight and die!” _

“The hell is his problem?” Felix asked, pointing at the ceiling.

“I think we make his life a living hell.” Tiffany said.

_ “Correct. Now, let’s get you guys into a new game.” _

Felix saw a number of bright colors before blacking out.

 

He woke up, water splashing on his face. For a second he thought he ended up in Minecraft, but he sat up, and saw that he was very wrong. He was wearing a t-shirt, and shorts. He looked around, and saw that they were on a course. There was water surrounding them.

“Hello students! And welcome to Google’s Training Course. Here, you have to use stealth, agility, strength, and wits. Begin, with...Mark!”

Mark stepped up to the plate, and began the course. At first it was easy, run up the ramp, jump to the next part. But, there was water on that area, and he slipped and fell off the course, resulting in his death. He was put at the beginning of the second part.

“Oof. Jessica is next.”

Jessica went with a running start and, despite her height, was able to make the jump. When she got to the water part, she slid down, and slid across. She squeaked with a stop, and stood up. When she stood, she saw the next part. She had to jump several platforms. She tried, but was unable to reach the platforms. She fell, and was set to the beginning of the third part.

“Sean. Then Felix, then Tiff.”

“Only my friends call me Tiff.”   


“But we’re friends right?”   


“No.”

“You’re no fun.”

Sean began the course, and followed Jessica, and instead of stopping, he immediately jumped when the platforms came up. He nearly fell off. He clawed his way up, and got on the platform. He jumped to the next one, and slipped a bit, but didn’t fall. He then jumped to the next one, but was too close to the edge, and fell off. He was teleported to second platform, and he yelled, which caused everyone to cover their ears. Felix began the course, but slipped off, and Mark just looked over the edge, and saw him fall off. He saw Felix appear on the side of him, and everyone looked at Tiffany. She ran, was able to get past the slippery walkway, and hopped on the platforms. She got past that, and saw that she had to follow a complicated line, and started to walk it. She nearly slipped and fell, but made it past. Google got angry, and pressed a button. 

“The fu-” She jumped out of the way due to a block nearly crushing her.

“What the hell Google?!” Jessica asked, and started to finish the course. Google sat back, and watched as they all frantically tried to complete the course. 

“Eh. I might as well take you guys to where  _ I’m  _ from.”

“Where would that be?” Tiffany asked.

Google smirked,  _ “Guess.” _

Tiffany saw her friends fall down, before she hit the floor.

 

Tiffany woke up, on a URL. She screamed, and fell off of it, and on a person who’s voice she recognized. The body and Tiffany groaned.

“Get off of me, Tiff.” Felix hissed.

Tiffany slid off of Felix. They both stood up, and looked around. There were many people that looked like them and their friends.

“Guys! Where the fuckity-shit are we?” Mark asked.

“Mark!” 

“Language.”

A person that looked like Ethan walked past them. They all exchanged looks.

_ “I’m honestly surprised that you guys don’t know where we are.” _

“Where are you Darkiplier acting mother-”

“JESSICA!”

Sean was holding onto Jessica, and Google appeared before them.

“I’m kinda from here. The Internet. This is my home.”

They looked at all the websites.

“All based on you guys. Bingiplier, Wattmau, Redditpie, Tumblreye, and Pinterestquake. Along with Yahooplays.”

They all stood, stunned.

“Have I taught you kids a lesson?”

“Yes. Never look on your laptop. We might find-”

The kids blacked out before Felix could finished his sentence. 

 

They all woke up in his office, and they saw Google sitting in his chair. He moved his hand to have them go outside. They walked around, and saw Ethan talking with a girl with lavender tips.

“Hey Eth. Your hand good?”

“Yeah. Dr. Iplier gave me a robotic one.”

He showed off his hand that didn’t look robotic at all.   


“Wow he did a good job.”

“That he did. Oh, the me introduce you guys to someone,” He presented the girl, “A new student named Lauren Weber. Rhys had her enroll as a sophomore. She is amazing!”

The girl waved at them, “Hey. My youtube channel is LaurenZSide. I’m good friends with Rhys.”

They all introduced themselves, and they sat at a table, talking.  
  



	15. The Agency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You expect us to know how to fight using these?” Mark asked incredulously.
> 
> “No. I expect you to learn how to fight using these.”
> 
> “That’s like tossing a child into the pool to teach them how to swim!” Ross cried.
> 
> “That didn’t work for me.” Jessica commented, which got the attention of everyone.

A man ran into his leader’s office, “Sir! We have relocated the students!”

“Show me.”

The man was handed an iPad, showing Mark and his friends. They were sitting with Ethan, Lauren, Max, and Ross. 

"Show Agent Maron."

The man who handed the iPad ran downstairs, and saw a teenager who was writing on a white board. 

"Agent Maron! The students."

The teen was handed the iPad. He turned up to sound and smiled.

_ "Alright Jess. Set the standard." Mark said.  _

_ Jessica took a sip from her drink, and grabbed her head. _

_ "Ten seconds! Tiff?" _

_ Tiffany took a longer sip, but then grabbed her head. _

_ "12 seconds! Lauren can you beat them?” _

_ Lauren began to drink and lasted way longer than the other two. _

_ "31 seconds! Ross?" _

_ Ross began drinking, but didn't last long. _

_ "Ooh, 7 seconds! Boys turn! Felix." _

_ Felix began to drink- _

"When should we get them?"

"Shh, I wanna see how this ends."

Two guards looked at each other, and the man looked at them.

"Why did he think that this  _ kid  _ was a good idea as a leader?"

 

Mark, Jessica, and Felix were laughing as Lauren and Ethan were trying to get through their brain freezes. Sean looked at them, and saw two teachers that all knew and hated, walked up to them.

“Hey kids!” Chase smiled at them.

No one paid any attention to him. Google rolled his eyes, and placed his hand on the table.

“Hey kids, you doing anything illegal?”   


“No. Unless you count us having a competition about lasting longer with a brain freeze illegal. Why?”   


“The principal wants  _ us  _ to make sure no kids are doing anything illegal. Ya know, boring work.”   


“You’d rather teach kids advanced editing?” Jessica asked.

“Actually yeah.”

“I wouldn’t want to be-” He fell down. Google crouched to see what had caused him to fall. He pulled something from his neck.

“Hm? A tranq-.” he fell next to him.

The kids were paying attention to the people who shot them. Three men, dressed in all black, were holding guns. Lauren hopped up, and ran. Two other men grabbed her, and they heard a chuckle.

“Dark?” Jessica asked under her breath.

_ “Gentlemen, gentlemen, please. Let go of the girl.” _

The two men let go of Lauren, and she punched one of them in the face. The man groaned, and the other pointed his gun at her.

_ “Woah, woah. We need them, if you forgot. Jesus. Please bring them in.” _

Mark walked up to where the voice was coming from, “What the hell? You want us to come with you even though you tranqed our teachers, and tried to force us there?”

_ “It’s requested that you join me.” _

“Who are you?”

_ “Most refer to me as Agent Maron. You can call me that until we meet. Or not. Your choice, really.” _ _   
_

The voice was turned off, and they all got into two helicopters. In one, Ross was grabbing his stomach.   


“You okay man?” Max asked.

“Ugh, no. I accidentally ate some of Jess’ confetti popper ingredients.”

“How the hell do you accidentally eat glitter, sparkles, paint, and confetti?”

“Jess tricked me!”   


“Guys calm down. I have a feeling we’re gonna need to be calm for this.” Ethan said, looking out at the other helicopter.

 

“Jess, stop tapping my shoulder with your head.”   


Jessica huffed, “I don’t wanna!”   


“Wow, what the man and the teenager said about you was right. You  _ are  _ immature.”

“Shut up.” Sean groaned, “You don’t have to deal with them everyday.”   


“That’s true. We do watch you, though.”

After the man said that, every student in the helicopter stared at him. 

“You watch teenagers? That sounds wrong.” Felix said.

“Gonna have to agree with PewDiePie.” Tiffany said.

“Yup.” Jessica and Mark said at the same time.

The man grumbled something, and they all jolted as the helicopter sat down. They walked through the very blank walls, and they all looked around. Mainly adults, some teens here and there.

“We’re gonna take you to the teenager.”

“You mean Agent Maron?” Lauren asked.

“Yeah.”

“Why do you refer to him as the teenager?”   


“Because he’s young and immature.”

“But there are other teens around here too.”   


“But he’s the leader of them.”   


“Okay.”

Lauren quieted down quickly, and looked around. They arrived at a room, and they opened the door. There was a black-haired teenager looking at a white board, and taking down notes.

“Gentlemen, please leave.”

The men left, and that left the students alone with Agent Maron.   


“Is this the part where you kill us?” Mark asked.

Agent Maron laughed, and turned around, “No. That comes later in the story. Joking, joking. My name’s Jordan. And I know all of your names.” They all shuffled nervously, and Jordan laughed, “No need to be shy. Jessica Bravura, Max LaPlume, Ross Botsford, Felix, not even going to attempt you last name, Tiffany Garcia…” He went on naming them off. They all looked at him, and he laughed, “I, uh, did my homework? Anyways, this is a form of an agency. You will learn training and-”

“Against what?”

“Whatever obstacles you might encounter. Bad teachers, other youtubers, demons.”

“How do  _ you  _ know about the demons?”

“I have tabs on all of you. That includes you Jessica.”   
She sized him up, “Call me Jess.”

“You can’t call me Tiff.”

“‘Kay. Follow me. If you want.”

They all followed him. Two teenagers ran up to him. He groaned, and turned to them with a sigh.

“Ezekiel. Vincent. Why are you here?”   


“Because Cranier and H20 wanted us to help you instead.”

Jordan scowled, and rubbed his face. He groaned, and continued walking. Jessica noticed that the two boys that ran up to them were wearing suits, which was what most of the adults were wearing. Jordan saw two people and walked up to them.

“What the hell you guys?”   


“Yeah, we didn’t want to help you.”

“You guys are jerks.”

Jordan continued, and brought them to a room. He picked up several sticks, and tossed them to them.

“You expect us to know how to fight using these?” Mark asked incredulously.

“No. I expect you to  _ learn  _ how to fight using these.”

“That’s like tossing a child into the pool to teach them how to swim!” Ross cried.

“That didn’t work for me.” Jessica commented, which got the attention of  _ everyone _ .

“Okay, ignoring that, you guys are going to spar against each other.” Jordan held up a clipboard, “Mark against Felix, Lauren against Sean, Max against Ross, Ethan against Jess, Tiffany against me.”

“But you’re trained. How exactly is  _ that  _ fair?”   


“I  _ am  _ trained...but I skipped a  _ lot  _ of the short-range combat training.”

“Why?” Lauren asked.

“Cause I hate short-range combat.”

“Uh-huh.”

With Felix and Mark, Mark won. Jessica, Ross, Sean, and Tiffany were the winners in the short-range combat. Jordan set up a new bracket, and the eventually Jessica was the ultimate winner. Well, she tied with Ross and Felix. Jessica and Ross high fived, and they accidentally fused. They unfused, and everyone stared at them.

“Ahem. Continue.”

Jordan tested hand-to-hand combat, and Mark, Lauren, and Max were the winners. He then tested long-range combat. Ethan, Sean, and Tiffany were the best at that. Jordan was talking a lot, and Ross zoned out. He was looking around, when he saw Tiffany pick up a gun, and shot it nearby Jordan’s head. He covered his ears, and glared at her. 

“You don’t fire a gun nearby a person!”

“Why are you shouting?” Ross asked.

“WHAT?!”

Jordan walked out of the room, and they followed him. He led them to a corridor. At the end, there was a door. When they walked in, there was a man sitting at a desk. He looked up, and the kids walked forward.

“Hello kids. My name is...Jawed.”

“The first person to post a video to YouTube?!” Mark’s eyes popped out of his head.    


“The very same. Now, we wanna got you guys situated into sleeping quarters here-”

“Wait, what?”

“Well how else are you supposed to get trained by Agent Maron?”   


They thought for a second. “Couldn’t he, and all the other teenage agents come to YouTubers Academy?” Ross asked. 

“I mean…”

“Weird stuff is always going on. Bad teachers, horrible situations, monsters, demons, and the possible anime character!” Ross explained.

“I guess they can.”

A few days later, Jordan, and all the other agents, were at the school. Lauren and Ethan showed them around. But during the tour, Rhys pulled Lauren away.


	16. Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updating!

Okay! Now: Updates!

I will be continuing this story. And now, how I will be continuing it. [If you are confused, go to my Covered in Studies story] My next chapters will be setting up my new stories! Yay!  
  


[SPOILERS ABOUT CHARACTERS AHEAD! BE WARY!]

Adventures in Science:

Lauren Weber, Ryhs(Razz) Williams, Jay Perez, and Micheal Lucas are scientists. They cause the worst problems, and usually have to solve it. They make monsters, substances, stuff from musicals, and...anime girls...They must conquer different places, rude teachers, and kings and queens.

 

SkyMedia Adventures:

Jessica Bravura is back again with the SkyMedia Crew. They edit videos, and play games. They usually go to beaches, lakes, and rivers, and encounter different mythical water creatures, and try to solve any and all problems. 

 

The Weirdos(Or, Faction Subraction):

Jennifer, Patrick, Lizzie, and Joel are put into Factions. They each control a kingdom with other YouTuber teens. SeaPeeKay(Callum), Yammy(Yasmin), StacyPlays(Stacy), and Dangthatsalongmane(Scott). They fight, make allies, and enemies. 

 

That's what I have planned so far. And, I might make one for the Agents.


End file.
